1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, wherein a desired file can be readily searched for even in the event that the drive configuration has been changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With home network systems such as the IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus and the like, multiple removable disk devices can be connected, and multiple files (e.g., music piece files) can be stored in each removable disk device.
With such home network systems, a great number of music piece files are managed by a database so that the user can immediately know in which of the multiple removable disk devices a music piece file is stored in the event of searching for a desired music piece file.
There have conventionally been applications for managing such great numbers of music piece files with databases, and great numbers of music piece files are managed by storing the full path name of the music piece file (i.e., drive letter and path name) in the database, for example.
However, with home network systems, there is a good chance that a removable disk device which is currently connected will be disconnected and reconnected at some time, and that a new removable disk device will be connected, meaning that the drive letter of the removable disk device might be changed.
Accordingly, in the event that the drive configuration of the removable disk devices are changed by adding or removing devices, there is mismatching between the drive letters of the music piece files at the time of registration and the current drive configuration of the removable disk devices, leading to problems in that the desired music piece file cannot be found.